Love & Showbiz
by The Introverted Square
Summary: Lizzy is a newly recruited cast member of the Muppets! And after being put in an act together with one particular Muppet, Lizzy begins to notice that her colleague is gaining interest in her. Who is this Muppet? What happens between them? How does Lizzy feel about these events? Find out by reading "Love & Showbiz!"
1. Chapter 1: To The Muppet Theatre!

**Author's Note:** Hi! Thanks for clicking on this! I just want to mention that this story will be continuously tweak and edited. X'D

If you're interested in reading this, stick around! I'll try to post a chapter often and I'll try my best on this story! Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up to the blaring sound of my alarm clock. "Morning already?" I groaned. I slapped the snooze button. I slunk out of bed and headed towards my mirror. "Well, aren't _you_ an absolute mess today?" I laughed to myself.

I began to get ready for the day, starting with a warm shower which took about ten minutes. When I was done, I wrenched my soaking hair and fur dry. I then put on a lime green flannel and blue jeans. I tidied my hair and fur up a bit and I soon headed out of my room and into my small kitchen for breakfast, brushed my teeth, grabbed my instrument case, and I headed out the door my old Burgundy Nissan Pathfinder 2001. It looks like crap, but it can get me to places with no problems, and it's good enough for me. I hopped in and began to drive away from my apartment. I was finally on my way to work, which was with the Muppets.

During the ride to the Muppet Studios, I turned the song _Africa_ on and I began to sing along with it. You know, for additional practice. I was going to do a duet with this song. Well, Kermit insisted that I should do a duet. I've been a member of the Muppets for at least a week by now. When I applied for a position backstage, I just decided to surprise Kermit with a song. So I sang _Reflection_ and I played my bass. Kermit was very impressed, and accepted me in a heartbeat.

He then allowed me to do an act on one of the upcoming episodes. But, the line of acts for the set date I was going to perform on made the episode ran long, so he had to move a few acts to other dates. He wanted to keep my debut act in, so he just decided to combine my act with Scooter Grosse's, since he practiced hard on this song. He politely requested that I just rolled with what he was doing. I was okay with it, especially since this guy chose a good song, which was _Africa._ So, I've been practicing for this song for the past week, vocally and instrumentally since I'll be performing it.

I soon finally arrived to the studios. I parked my car and grabbed my case, which imprisoned my Blue Fender American Standard Precision Bass. I didn't even have to enter the building to see if chaos has begun there; the sight of Gonzo bursting through the roof and seeing Animal running amok around the parking lot with the Electric Mayhem chasing him was just enough to tell. I made sure I got inside the building without getting hurt and I headed backstage.

* * *

 **Lizzy Mouse belongs to me**

 ** _Africa_ belongs to the band _Toto_**

 ** _Reflection_ was written and composed by Matthew Wilder and David Zippel for the movie _Mulan_**

 **Jim Henson** **/Disney** **own the Muppets**


	2. Chapter 2: Quick Rehearsal

I began to take my bass out of its case when I sensed someone walk near me. I turned around.

"Hi-ho, Lizzy!" a familiar, froggy voice greeted me.

"Oh, hi!" I replied. It was Kermit!

He smiled. "Are you going to rehearse the song with Scooter again?"

"Yes sir. Practice makes perfect!" I squeaked. "Speaking of Scooter, where is he?"

"He's actually upstairs in his dressing room waiting for you! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to check on some things." With that, Kermit walked away. I took my things and looked for his dressing room. I found the dressing room and I saw him inside; the young orange Muppet with thick red curls and glasses. He was wearing a yellow shirt and his classic Muppet Show jacket today.

"Oh, hey Lizzy," he greeted warmly with a smile.

"Hey! Uh… you're ready to perform on tonight's show?" The thought of our future performance made me a bit nervous; I'm not really used to performing in front of a huge mass of people, especially in front of a live theatre audience _**PLUS**_ possibly millions of people who could be watching the show on T.V. It's pretty mind-blowing if you think about it! And it makes me slightly even more uneasy, since I have to perform with someone I barely know personally. (Well, I _did_ have a choice, but I didn't want to be a rude douchebag and I just decided it can get me some more performance experience.)

"I think you'll be _fine,_ " he asserted. "They'll love you! I think you have what it takes. Just be calm, and have fun! Trust me, you'll have a blast with this."

I smiled. "Thanks."

I then drove my concentration on tuning my bass for the song. Scooter strummed his acoustic guitar a bit.

"I'm ready when you are, Lizzy!" Scooter said.

"Aaaaaannd… okay, I'm ready now."

Scooter tapped out a beat with his foot, and on his cue we began to play. He then took the first verse and first chorus, and I took the second verse and chorus. Lastly, we sang the final chorus together.

"Wow! Nicely done again!" Scooter exclaimed. "I think this is going to go great tonight!"

"Yep! Oh, and by the way, Kermit never really told me what my position backstage was going to be. Do you happen to know?" I asked. "You seem to be on par with Kermit and everything"

"I don't know actually," he replied. "You got the job, right?"

"Yes sir!"

"I guess you should ask him when you get the chance."

Just as Scooter was about to say something else, Kermit burst in the room with his noodle-like arms flailing in the air.

" **SCOOTER WE HAVE A CODE RED!"**

Scooter's happy mood was instantly changed into a mood of terror.

"Oh no, not _again!_ " he cried.

"Wait, what's Code Red?" I asked stupidly.

* * *

 **Lizzy Mouse belongs to me**

 _ **Africa**_ **belongs to the band _Toto_**

 **Jim Henson** **/Disney** **own the Muppets**


	3. Chapter 3: Code Red!

Kermit and Scooter looked at me like I just grew three more heads. Crap, I said something wrong, didn't I?

"Code Red means something's wrong with Miss Piggy!" Kermit whimpered. "And usually, it means that Miss Piggy is engulfed in rage."

"And the problem with this is that when she's angry, she gets dangerous every time! She goes on a fit, throwing things, screaming, and karate chopping anyone who gets in her way! It's _especially_ bad if she's holding a _major_ grudge against you! But either way, if you know what's best for yourself, then you'd be as far away from Miss Piggy as possible until she cools off." Scooter explained.

"Well, do you know what she's mad about?" I questioned the two nervous Muppets standing before me.

"I believe someone said something about her um… _size_ again." Kermit whispered.

I pondered this situation over for a moment, and I came to a decision.

"I think I can fix it." I stated casually with confidence. Kermit and Scooter gaped at me.

"Uh, I appreciate your help sweetie," Kermit told me gently, "but handling Miss Piggy's problems can be _**suicide.**_ "

I raised an eyebrow. "I think I can handle it guys!" I soon began to head out of Scooter's dressing room, looking for the famed diva's dressing room. It wasn't hard to find at all, considering its huge, shiny gold star and the name "Miss Piggy" over it. I could also hear the sounds of screaming and items breaking emanating from the outside the room. I was about to knock on her door when Scooter stopped me.

"Listen to us, Lizzy! It isn't safe for you to go in there! We only let _Uncle Deadly_ handle these situations!"

"Actually, I forgot to mention that Uncle Deadly isn't here. He just called in sick today." Kermit added.

"How wonderful!" Scooter exclaimed sarcastically.

"Okay, while you two talk this over, I'm just going to have a word with Miss Piggy." I declared.

" _ **NO!" **_ They screamed as I knocked on Piggy's door. "Hello?" I asked.

Kermit and Scooter gasped in horror at what I just did, and they began to retreat to the nearest empty dressing room. Knowing that I had already sealed my fate, I turned the doorknob and opened the door- which to my surprise was unlocked- and I ventured inside.

"Miss Pi-"

" _ **GO AWAY! "**_ Piggy snapped. I jumped back.

"Well, I heard about what happened," I stated calmly "Maybe we can talk something out?"

She turned around to get a good look at me.

"Oh, well you must be the new kid, right?" she snorted.

"Yes Piggy."

"I suggest you take you and your mouse-self outta here." I started to get uneasy and I was beginning to lose some of my patience.

"Please, just hear me out." I calmy said. Piggy rolled her eyes.

"Okay kid, say what you want, but make it quick!" she commanded

From a safe distance, Kermit and Scooter were watching Piggy's door with great anticipation, worrying that they just lost me. But I soon came out with Piggy, who wasn't angry at all anymore. Kermit and Scooter's jaws dropped to the floor.

"I'm okay now, thanks to this small bundle of fluff." she calmly reassured the two other Muppets while petting my hair.

"If you need me, I'm going to practice the skit that I'll be doing tonight with Daisy Ridley!" she said while walking away.

Kermit shook my paw violently. "THANK YOU _SO_ MUCH MS. MOUSE!" he thanked.

"It's no big deal, _really!_ " I assured him. "I'm just here to help! Oh, and if you don't mind me asking, what position do I have backstage?" Kermit only grinned at my question.

"You'll know after tonight's show," he confirmed. '"Just focus on your duet right now." He then left me with Scooter, who was still looking at me with amazement.

"...but how _did_ you…?"

I giggled. "I just told her how I knew how she felt and told her that I like to over eat. I am a bit pudgy after all. I also made sure that she felt confident in herself so any insults wouldn't get to her easily anymore."

"Wow! I can't believe that worked!" Scooter exclaimed. "Out of all the things we've tried… this just worked! It's fantastic!"

"I think as long as you can relate to someone's problems, you'll be able to help them feel better." I squeaked. I took a look at my phone and it was almost close to my lunch break.

"Eep! If you'll excuse me Scooter, I got to go get some lunch and something important I left at home." I grabbed my wallet and car keys and quickly announced to my boss, "Kermit, I'm going to head out to Wawa to get lunch and then quickly to my apartment to grab my outfit for tonight's show. I'll be back!" I then ran out to my car and drove to the places I needed to go to.

* * *

 **Lizzy Mouse belongs to me**

 **Jim Henson** **/Disney** **own the Muppets**


	4. Chapter 4: Louis

After stuffing a huge hoagie in my face, I quickly drove back to my apartment to get my semi-formal clothes for my number tonight. As soon as I open the door to my apartment, I see a male mouse-like brunette sitting on the couch, fiddling around with a guitar. I smiled.

"Louis!" I exclaimed. I ran over and gave my twin brother a hug.

"Hey! Watch the guitar!" he giggled. He puts his guitar aside.

"I can see that you're back from your trip with you-know-who!" I stated, giving him a smirk. Louis's smile quickly evolved to a sheepish and slightly embarrassed expression. His cheeks burned with blush.

"You love Robin, don't ya? You love her, you love her!" I sang. Louis frowned.

"Cut it out!" he growled. "Robin's special… if you had someone, you'd get it." he said quietly. I just rolled my eyes.

"So, you got a job yet, slacker?" I changed the subject before he lectures me on affection again.

"Nope. I'm still not sure where to go…" he responded while rubbing his chin in thought.

"Why not do what I did?"

"Join the Muppets? Nah…"

"Well, why not?"

"They don't need me, they probably have too many performers; _especially_ instrument performers." He put his guitar in its case. "I don't even know if I can deal with all the chaos. Maybe I can get a gig someplace where people weren't so... _wacky_. As a matter of fact, why did you get a job there?" I look at my brother like he's crazy.

"Are you kidding? The wackiness makes the job worthwhile!" I exclaim.

"Maybe it isn't normal, but you know what? Normal is _**boring!**_ I got this job so I could be apart of showbiz! But this particular group has a unique spark to it which makes it fun and exciting! I've been watching older episodes of the Muppet Show probably for fourteen years now. It has inspired me to pursue singing and acting, but what I really liked was all of the action that went on backstage. That's why I applied for a job backstage rather than a performer." Louis smiles and laughs.

"You were always the fun one, eh?" I just giggled at the comment.

"I guess so!" I ran to my room and got my clothes. I checked the time. I had fifteen extra minutes.

"How is your job anyway?" Louis asked curiously.

"Pretty crazy like we discussed!" I laughed. "But the people there are really nice! Even Miss Piggy!"

"But what position do you have on the show?" Louis asked again. "Are you doing any acts or something?"

"Well, I applied for a job backstage, but Kermit hasn't specifically told me my position yet. He'll tell me tonight after I do a song wi-"

" _ **YOU'RE DOING AN ACT?!"**_ Louis made me jump.

"Yep!" I confirmed. "It's a bit nerve-racking but-"

" _ **OH MY GOSH, I NEED TO WATCH THIS TONIGHT!"**_ he screeched.

"Can you at least tone down your voice? My ears are about to bleed!"

"Sorry!" he replied. He didn't stop smiling though, _that's_ for sure. I glanced at the time.

"Okay bro, I have to get back to work," I announced. "I guess you'll see me on T.V. tonight!"

"Indeed I will!" he reassured me. "Good luck."

I smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

 **Lizzy and Louis Mouse belong to me**

 **Jim Henson** **/Disney** **own the Muppets**


	5. Chapter 5: The Electric Mayhem

I got back to work as soon as possible. I arrived and I went straight to Kermit's office.

"I'm back sir," I said. "Sorry if I'm late, I got caught up in a chat with my brother."

"It's fine, Lizzy," Kermit said politely. "As long as you're not _two_ _hours_ late it isn't bad."

"Thanks Kermit." I said kindly. I left the office and began to wander around a bit, wondering what I should do next. I walked through the theatre's backstage and took a peek out at the stage. I noticed that the Electric Mayhem was setting up their band equipment. I wandered closer to get a better look. Dr. Teeth was placing his keyboard on its stand, Floyd was plugging in some speakers, Janice was tuning her guitar, Zoot and Lips were cleaning their instruments, and Animal… huh, where's Animal? That's funny, he should be doing something drums or-

" _ **MOUSIE!"**_

I turned around and gasped. Animal was coming at me from a distance, at full speed. I yelped and began to run across the stage. I took a quick glance behind my shoulder until I accidentally ran into Floyd.

"Hey man, what gives?!" Floyd exclaimed. I got up quickly.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I helped the bassist up. "It's just that I'm being chased by Ani-"

" _ **MOUSIE!"**_ Animal was still charging towards me. Floyd hopped in front of me and yelled,

"WOAH, ANIMAL! _HEEL!_ _**HEEL!"**_

Animal suddenly skidded to a stop right in front of us.

"Good boy, Animal!" Floyd pet Animal and turned to me.

"Sorry about him, he loves fluffy critters." Floyd said in his usual chill tone.

"Yeah, I noticed" I grunted, rubbing my arm.

"But you don't have to worry about him, he won't hurt you."

I looked at Animal. He was just beaming with happiness. I smiled and petted his wild and fiery red hair. I look back back at Floyd who was studying me.

"Say, aren't you the new member of the Muppets?"

I grinned. "Yes I am! I've actually been here for almost a week."

"A week? How come I haven't met or seen you around here before?" Floyd questioned curiously. I just shrugged. "I haven't done much around here."

Floyd turns around and shouts, "Hey guys! Come here and meet the newest Muppet here!" the rest of the Electric Mayhem's attention was now on me.

"Oh hey!" Dr. Teeth greeted while shaking my paw. Lips and Zoot waved over at me and Janice walked up to me.

"Oh wow, like, I was just strumming my guitar backstage and the next thing I knew, I like, heard this _rully_ pretty voice that I've never heard around here. I can only guess that it was you since I don't know anyone with a voice like that!" Janice complimented. I blush a bit.

"Aw, thanks!" I said modestly.

"What's your name, girl?" Zoot asked. I turned towards him and said,

"Lizzy. Lizzy's the name!"

"So, what do you plan on doing 'round here?" Dr. Teeth asked.

"I'm going to work backstage," I answered. "I am performing tonight though." The band murmured in interest. Animal was just panting loudly.

"That's interesting news, Munchkin," Floyd declared. "But, we need to do a quick sound check for the show and we need to practice. We'd just like to say; welcome to the Muppets Lizz, and good luck with your song!"

"Thanks guys!" I said gaily.

"No prob! You can come talk to us anytime you'd like!" Dr. Teeth. They soon resumed their preparations like I was never there. I just thought about how cool and accepting these guys are while walking offstage. It totally makes me feel welcome. I head up the creaky wooden stairs and I headed to my dressing room.

* * *

 **Lizzy Mouse belongs to me**

 **Jim Henson/Disney own the Muppets**


	6. Chapter 6: Quick Prep

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I promise, I'll try to make my chapters more lengthy! :'D_

 _I hope you'll enjoy this story!_

* * *

I began to prep for the show. I cleaned my bass and made sure it was tuned and in good shape. I went over the song both instrumentally and vocally. Once I was done, I gently put my bass in its case and pulled out my phone. I sent a text to Louis saying what channel the show would be on and what time the show would start. Once he replied, I checked the time on my phone. It was 5:30 already; there were about three hours left until the show started. I put my phone away and sighed. I couldn't believe it. I was about to perform in front of a large audience in the theatre, and I'd be broadcast on live television. I tried to shove the nervousness down, but it only grew. "You'll be _fine,_ Lizzy. Remember, everyone who has heard you liked what they heard." I thought to myself.

I took another deep breath and I looked around my dressing room out of boredom until I spotted a small couch chair. I pondered for a moment. If there's one thing I learned from the Muppet Show, naps help with stress… well, at least it seemed to work with Danny Kaye!

...sort of? Oh, _what the hell._ I needed to deal with the stress.

I climbed up to the couch chair and I curl up comfortably in it. I closed my eyes and hoped I would wake up on time with no extra stress to rush… like Danny Kaye.

* * *

 **Lizzy Mouse belongs to me**

 **Jim Henson/Disney own the Muppets**


	7. Chapter 7: It's Showtime!

"Lizzy! C'mon Lizzy, the show's gonna start soon and you haven't changed yet! Lizzy?"

I moaned a bit and I opened my eyes a bit.

It was only Scooter. I sat up and stretched my arms out.

"Lizzy, there's only fifteen minutes until the show starts. Please get ready."

"Okie dokie," I yawned. Scooter then smiled and left my dressing room. I got up and grabbed my clothing for tonight. I took off my regular clothes and slipped a blue falbala dress shirt over my curvy body and I pulled on some pretty baggy black pants over my legs. I can't fit in anything that's small or tight since I have thick thighs.

I walked over to the mirror and began to brush my short and jagged brown hair and tidied anything that looked messy. Then I sprayed a cloud of perfume around me and I grabbed my base case.

As soon as I opened my dressing room's door, I saw Kermit and Scooter bustling, telling everyone to get ready or to standby. I noticed Scooter changed his outfit too. He was then wearing a jean jacket with a light green shirt, but he still wore his usual jean pants.

I just stood outside of the long string of dressing rooms and I watched everything that was happening. I sighed contently, forgetting the things I was stressing over about three hours ago. Well, I forgot until-

" **STANDBY EVERYONE! FIFTEEN SECONDS TO CURTAIN!"** Scooter walked quickly around the backstage area, announcing this very loudly.

Oh boy.

I just stayed where I was; I wasn't apart of the intro and my act was the finale for the show that night. That didn't stop me from watching though.

I saw the Muppet Show sign, where Kermit popped out and said.

"It's the Muppet Show with our very special guest star: _**DAISY RIDLEY! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"**_

The sign then lifted and the theme song played;

 _It's time to play the music,_

 _It's time to light the lights,_

 _It's time to meet the Muppets at the Muppet Show tonight!_

I smiled as a wave of nostalgia crashed over me. Still classic. Soon the theme song ended and Kermit ran onstage as the curtains covered the stage.

"Hi-ho, and welcome once again to another episode of the Muppet Show!" Kermit croaked. "We have a great line of acts for you folks, along with our lovely and talented guest star, Ms. Daisy Ridley!" The audience applauded wildly.

"But first, give it up for the **Dr. Teeth AND THE ELECTRIC MAYHEM! YAAAAAAAAAY!"  
** With that, Kermit flailed his arms around and hopped off the stage while the velvet curtains parted from the center, where the Electric Mayhem was ready to perform!

They began to play, and Floyd started singing.

 _I've paid my dues_  
 _Time after time_  
 _I've done my sentence_  
 _But committed no crime_  
 _And bad mistakes_  
 _I've made a few_  
 _I've had my share of sand kicked in my face_  
 _But I've come through_

The music then began to build up, and the band all sang;

 _We are the champions, my friends_  
 _And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end_  
 _We are the champions_  
 _We are the champions_  
 _No time for losers_  
 _'Cause we are the champions of the world_

I was rocking my head slowly in synch with this classic song's slow and easy tempo. The audience were holding lights, waving them from side to side. I heard Floyd sing once again;

 _I've taken my bows_  
 _And my curtain calls_  
 _You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it_  
 _I thank you all_  
 _But it's been no bed of roses_  
 _No pleasure cruise_  
 _I consider it a challenge before the whole human race_  
 _And I ain't gonna lose  
_

 _We are the champions, my friends_  
 _And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end_  
 _We are the champions_  
 _We are the champions_  
 _No time for losers_  
 _'Cause we are the champions of the world_

 _We are the champions, my friends_  
 _And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end_  
 _We are the champions_  
 _We are the champions_  
 _No time for losers_  
 _'Cause we are the champions_

The song ended and the audience applauded. I clapped too. Kermit bounced back onstage as soon as the curtains closed.

"Let's hear it for Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem! Up next is a sketch performed by our very special guest star, Daisy Ridley!"

Onstage now was Daisy Ridley, Miss Piggy, and Skeeter. I was watching until I sensed someone stand by me. I turned to look and it was Scooter once again.

"We're going to be on later," he reminded me. "Are you ready?"

I just shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I am." Scooter looked at me in the face.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm still just nervous…" I sighed. Scooter put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, just take a few breaths and focus. " he reassured me. I smiled a bit weakly at him.

After a few more acts and an intermission, it was our turn. Scooter and I took our instruments and chairs and quickly got ready for our last act.

"Okay folks! To wrap up tonight's show, we have a special duet performed by our resident man Scooter and the newest cast member of the Muppets, Lizzy Mouse!" Kermit left the stage and the curtains parted. Scooter and I, were finally on the stage together, about to sing in front of millions of people. I swallowed hard. Scooter made eye contact with me and signaled the start of the song. I began to sweat. We played the instrumental intro, and then Scooter began to sing.

 _I hear the drums echoing tonight_  
 _But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation_  
 _She's coming in, 12:30 flight_  
 _The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation_  
 _I stopped an old man along the way_  
 _Hoping to find some long forgotten words or ancient melodies_  
 _He turned to me as if to say, "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you"_  
 _It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you_  
 _There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_  
 _I bless the rains down in Africa_  
 _Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_

We went into the second instrumental section. I was breathing hard and my heart was beating fast. I gulped, knowing the time for me to sing was approaching fast. I took a deep breath and sang.

 _The wild dogs cry out in the night_  
 _As they grow restless, longing for some solitary company_  
 _I know that I must do what's right_  
 _As sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti_  
 _I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become_  
 _It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you_  
 _There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_  
 _I bless the rains down in Africa_  
 _Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_

I exhaled deeply in relief. My solo over. I played with Scooter though the flute solo, and I sang.

 _Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you_

Then Scooter joined me.

 _It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_  
 _There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_  
 _I bless the rains down in Africa_  
 _I bless the rains down in Africa_  
 _(I bless the rain)_  
 _I bless the rains down in Africa_  
 _(I bless the rain)_  
 _I bless the rains down in Africa_  
 _I bless the rains down in Africa_  
 _(Ah, gonna take the time)_  
 _Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_

The song ended and the crowd went wild with applause. Although I just blushed and smiled sheepily at the audience, this was a whole new feeling for me. I never thought that there would be a day where people applauded because they like me and my song partner. It was **_amazing._** Scooter was beaming with joy. The curtains closed, Kermit concluded the show, and he brought the guest star and most of the Muppet cast for the credits onstage. Scooter and I walked backstage.

"You did an amazing job tonight!" Scooter exclaimed. "Thank you!"

I smiled sheepishly. "Aw, gee. It really was a blast!" I said. "...Thanks for the reassurance."

"No problem!" he said warmly. "If you need any help, I got your back."

Soon, the backstage was flooding with Muppets, surrounding me. They were saying things like, "Great job!" and "You really knocked 'em dead!" But after awhile, I got tired and decided to head home. Before I left, I announced,

"Today was a blast guys. I hope we'll have another day tomorrow!" They all bid me farewell as I exited the theatre. I hopped in my car and drove home.

By the time I arrived home, only two things were on my mind; my moment of fame and my hunger for food. I entered my apartment and I receive an instant surprise hug from my brother.

"Congrats," he squeezed me, "you were amazing!"

I laughed softly. "It was fun bro."

Louis released me and pointed at the dinner table, "To celebrate, I got us food."

I was so happy at the sight of the pizza box sitting at the table. Louis and I go to the table, take some slices, and began to munch on them.

Once I was full, I headed upstairs, cleansed up, and went to bed, thinking about the new people I met, especially the Electric Mayhem and I thought of Scooter's kindness. I thought we could become friends. I also thought about the fact that today was by far the best day of my life.

I _also_ remembered that I forgot to ask Kermit what my exact backstage position was. _Darn_ it!

* * *

 **Lizzy and Louis Mouse belong to me**

 ** _Africa_ belongs to the band _Toto_**

 **Jim Henson/Disney own the Muppets**


	8. Chapter 8: The Meeting

I arrived to work next day, eager to actually start this job. Once I settled in, I set out to find Kermit. I spotted him going over some paperwork and I ran right to him.

"Hey Kermit!" I called as I ran. He turned to face me.

"Oh, hi Lizzy!" Kermit put his papers down. "You and Scooter were wonderful last night!"

"Thank you Kermit," I panted, "But I need to know what my job is."

Kermit smiled and told me, "I decided what position you should take here last night," he stated, "and I've decided that you should be the _stage manager's assistant."_

"Oh, okay!" I eagerly said. "...remind me again, who _exactly_ is the stage manager?"

"It's _Scooter,_ of course!"

"I'm working with him _again_?" I questioned.

"Yes, is there any problem?" Kermit asked.

"There's no problem at all sir, it's only making me a bit curious about why I'm paired up with him." I was being legitimately honest; I had no problem with Scooter before!

"I paired you up with him only because you two showed great collaboration skills with your act together," he confirmed, "I just though for your job, you could stick with someone who you can work well with and so you can work with someone you're a bit familiar with."

"Okay," I said, "where is he _now_ then?" Kermit pointed towards a room.

"Me and Scooter are going to have a meeting about which guest star we should call next and what acts we'll plan." Kermit informed me. "Scooter probably is there already. You should go there too!"

"Alrighty then," I said, "I guess I'll meet you there!"

I walked away from Kermit and made my way to the meeting room. I entered and only Scooter was there, fiddling with documents needed for the meeting.

I giggled. "It seems as though I keep finding you everywhere I go!"

Scooter grinned. "I guess so! So, you're here for the meeting?"

"Yep! Kermit said that I should come!"

"Cool! So, what's your job? Did you find out yet?"

I paused for a second. "Well, it's funny you should ask that. I asked Kermit and he said that I'm the stage manager's assistant. He said he liked how we worked together on the act, so, yeah..."

Scooter looked up. "That's interesting. You think you can handle it? I do have a lot of work to do, so that means you have to help me out with it."

"I think I'll be okay." I squeaked.

A few minutes later, Kermit arrived and we began our meeting. I sat and observed the men at work. Scooter took out a list of celebrities and Kermit plopped a stack of papers down. He gave me and Scooter a pencil.

"Okay, you two," Kermit started to flip through names "let's plan!"

Scooter and I moved in closer and got some papers. I leaned over Kermit's shoulder to get a good look at the names.

Throughout the meeting, we jotted around ideas while Kermit was still being mindful of the acts that were cut from our last show at the time. We were suggesting ideas like,

"Maybe we can get the guest star to do a song on the show?"

"Let's have the guest star in a sketch with another Muppet!"

"Let Piggy do a number there!"

Soon we settled for Jack McBrayer for the guest star and we had all of our possible ideas down. We gave our papers for Kermit to hold onto, and he dismissed us both.

As Scooter and I were walking, he turned to me and asked,

"Are you ready to start the job?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be!" I giggled. "So, what now?"

Scooter grinned. "You'll see!"

Surprisingly on cue, an anvil falls before our feet!

Startled, we looked up to see what happened.

* * *

 **Lizzy Mouse belongs to me**

 **Jim Henson** **/Disney** **own the Muppets**


End file.
